


I learned that love tastes good, you shoved it in my mouth

by QuirkyNeon (iforgetlikeanelephant)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Assumed Unrequited Love, Bisexual Peter Parker, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Secret Identity, i continue to forget to have my characters wear a condom, improper use of one of tony's labs, peter is in his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iforgetlikeanelephant/pseuds/QuirkyNeon
Summary: Peter is Tony'sBest Manwhich is terrifying on all fronts.Wade is wearing a velvet top hat and a tuxedo because he's all aboutcasual.Peter is dying inside because he? Has been in love with Deadpool since he's known him and Deadpool doesn't know Peter Parker exists.Yet.





	1. The Wedding Ceremony (aka who the f wears a velvet top hat in real life?)

**Author's Note:**

> song title from Bae by The Front Bottoms 
> 
> *warning: i have never written from Peter's POV before so.....we'll see how this one works

Peter tugs at the collar of his shirt and looks down at his obnoxiously shined shoes, clicking the toes of them together anxiously as he looks up at Tony. “Tony, I still don’t—” he hesitates, watching the face Tony is making at him with a careful kind of trepidation, “—I don’t know why you wanted me to be your Best-Man.”

 

“Because, kid, you’re like a son to me,” Tony says as he reaches out, straightening Peter’s bowtie before he brushes off his shoulders.

 

“Also, he thinks that you being here will soften Pepper up enough that she forgets that she told him to write his own vows,” Steve says from behind Peter, and Tony glares at the super soldier over Peter’s shoulder as he turns with a laugh. “Pepper thinks you’re adorable,” Steve says in a conspiratorial whisper, which makes Peter laugh as he feels his shoulders drop, his anxiety lessening slightly. 

 

Tony grumbles, “I need a drink and yes, everyone knows that you’re Pepper’s favorite.”

 

Peter is grinning as he drops into the chair next to Steve, looking Tony over. The man looks  _ good _ , well rested and ready for this wedding that’s about to happen even though literally no one ever thought that it was going to happen for real. “Ah, uh, there is one thing I should tell you,” Steve sounds hesitant, and Peter raises an eyebrow because there’s very few things that make him sound like that, “Clint’s plus one is a little uh,  _ unexpected _ .”

 

Tony is nose to glass with the mirror, fixing his goatee, “What do you mean, unexpected? Isn’t he bringing that SHIELD agent that he’s seeing? The dude with the sunglasses and the hot car?”

 

Now Steve looks uncomfortable. “Uh yeah, he was going to? But Coulson got called out on a mission with his team so Clint came with  _ WadeWilson _ ,” Steve says the name fast, too fast for Peter to really make the name to face connection that he probably needs to have the proper reaction. 

 

Which should probably be  _ horror _ if the way Tony turns slowly toward Steve is any indication. 

 

“Are you  _ fucking kidding me _ ?” Tony sounds like he might panic, and Peter launches himself to his feet, ready to help stave off an anxiety attack. “No, stay,” Tony snaps, pointing at Peter with on finger before he turns back to face Steve head on, “ _ You _ , did you tell Clint it was okay for him to bring  _ Wade fucking Wilson _ to my wedding?”

 

Peter is confused because  _ what _ ? That’s a name he knows but he can’t place the face for the life of him, not in the context of the Avengers at least. “No, Tony, I would never tell  _ anyone _ to bring Deadpool  _ anywhere _ ,” Steve says and oh,  _ oh _ , the panic makes sense now. 

 

“Wait, you mean the  _ mercenary Deadpool _ is  _ here _ ? In the  _ church _ ?” Peter might not know much about Wade Wilson as an individual outside of how he likes his tacos, but once Steve said  _ Deadpool _ suddenly the he could picture the other man in his head and he can almost hear the excited yell of ‘ _ superhero landing!’  _ as he stumbles and almost falls off a roof somewhere in midtown Manhattan.

 

“That! That is the proper reaction to hearing that Wade Wilson is  _ anywhere _ ,” Tony point at Peter, who feels like maybe  _ he’s _ about to have a panic attack because the last time he saw Deadpool it had been…awkward at best, a complete Earth ending disaster at worst. 

 

Spider-Man had maybe,  _ maybe _ , groped Deadpool, the last time they were on a roof eating tacos. And by  _ maybe _ Peter means that he absolutely got a handful of Deadpool ass in a game of gay chicken that went about as well as you would expect a bisexual twenty year old man playing gay chicken with a man that’s built like a goddamn Greek statue to go. He’s definitely thinking about how Deadpool felt pressed against his front, which is how Peter was able to get a handful of ass in the first place. It was easy enough to slide his hands around Wade’s waist and grope him, earning a laugh and swat to his shoulder, a mumbled, “ _ Tease _ ,” sounding like goddamn  _ chocolate _ as Wade danced back, cracking a joke and cutting the tension like only he can. 

 

“He’s been…better, lately,” Steve says, sounding like he can’t believe he’s defending the guy, “I hear he hasn’t actually killed in  _ months _ .” And that’s Peter’s influence, he knows because Wade told him excitedly the week before that he’d been on the wagon for ‘ _ five months, baby boy! I’m like a new man!’ _

 

Tony looks at him and Peter’s pretty sure the last time he saw that look on Tony’s face it was followed by him asking Peter to be his Best-Man. It’s his  _ I’m thinking really hard about this thing right now _ face. “Are you  _ shitting me _ , Rogers?” Okay, maybe Peter was wrong, that might not have been his thinking hard face, maybe it was his  _ I’m going to fight you right now, asshole _ face.

 

“Hey, I’m just the messenger,” Steve says, holding his hands up in front of him as Bucky walks into the room. 

 

“Ahh, told him about Deadpool?” Bucky asks as he settles on the arm of the chair that Steve’s sitting in, looking more amused than Peter thinks he should but there’s definitely still some animosity between Bucky and Tony so he gets it. 

 

Tony points at him and looks offended, “Manchurian Candidate knew before I knew! This is my wedding!” 

 

“Which is why we weren’t going to tell you in the first place, but Bucky—” Steve looks up at Bucky and grins, “—thought that if we  _ didn’t _ tell you you’d pull out an Iron Man glove and laser him in the pew he’s sitting in when you spotted him.”

 

“Which is also the reason I popped by. I’m here to shake you down, Pepper’s words, and make sure you’re not bringing any bit of Iron Man with you up to the front of the church,” Bucky had been sequestered with the bride, because, as Steve had told them earlier,  _ he didn’t want to be around Tony, no offense.  _

 

“Fine, whatever,” Tony throws his gloves toward Bucky and Steve, and Peter raises an eyebrow and holds out a hand until he hands him the extra set he stuffed in his socks, “Can we get back to the fact that a fucking crazy mercenary has decided to crash my wedding?”

 

“He’ll be on his best behavior,” Bucky says and Peter tilts his head slightly as he takes in the tone of voice he uses because that’s a little unsettling, Bucky sounds like he’s definitely got whatever might happen under control. Bucky Barnes is a good guy to have in your corner, especially if there’s a highly unstable mercenary sitting in a church. 

 

“Christ,” Tony groans, rubbing at his eyes, “Is the idiot at least dressed properly?”

 

Bucky snorts out a laugh. “He’s dressed amazingly well, he’s even got a top hat,” and oh God, Peter can imagine Deadpool in a top hat, and it’s enough to make him smother a laugh into his hand as Tony lets out the world’s loudest groan. 

 

“Also, we’re needed at the front of the church, the wedding should be starting soon,” Bucky says, tapping an invisible watch on his metal arm and Tony looks panicked again. 

 

Peter can handle panicked Tony better than angry Tony, and he reaches out, grabbing Tony’s shoulder and shaking him slightly. “You love Pepper and she loves you, it’s gonna be fine,” he tries to sound soothing but he’s also definitely thinking about seeing Deadpool in a top hat so his goddamn heart flips and he can feel his cheeks flush a bit. 

 

Tony takes a few moments to breathe and then shakes Peter’s grip off, leading the way out of the back room and into the main hall of the church. Peter is walking behind Steve and Tony while Bruce is already standing up at the front, because somehow he avoided getting to deal with a panicked Tony. “Glad you guys decided to show up,” Bruce says with a cocked eyebrow, cackling quietly when Tony shoots him a look that is all packed down anger and anxiety. Bruce reaches out and touches Tony’s shoulder, and Peter’s not surprised to see the other man melt just a bit at the touch. 

 

Peter breathes out a laugh and lets his gaze move around the pews as he thinks that maybe Bruce and Tony and Pepper should  _ all _ be getting married to each other. Not that he’s going to point  _ that _ out to them, not when he’s so shitty at relationships that the only way he feels comfortable pining over someone is from afar and dressed as Spider-Man. He spots Clint before he spots Wade, but once he sees Wade he’s not sure  _ how _ he didn’t spot him first because he’s in a full tuxedo, his mask, and Bucky was  _ right _ , he’s wearing a goddamn top hat. It’s a good top hat, not too tall and it looks like it’s  _ velvet _ , and Peter wants to snatch it off of his head and kiss him and  _ wow _ , calm down dude,  _ he doesn’t even know you exist. _

 

And that’s the thing, right? Deadpool and Spider-Man are friends, or at least  _ friendly _ , and Peter has a crush the size of goddamn  _ Mars _ on the mercenary but Wade Wilson doesn’t know that Peter Parker  _ exists _ .

 

“Goddamn mess,” Peter grumbles as the priest steps up to speak with Tony, and Steve shoots Peter a confused look and Peter realizes that maybe he should keep his thoughts in his brain,  _ where they belong _ . 

 

Bruce leans over and touches Peter’s forearm gently, asking quietly, “You okay with Deadpool being here?” And yeah, Bruce knows all about Peter’s poorly kept secret crush on Deadpool because he was there the day Peter had the mental crack that led to him  _ realizing _ that what he was feeling was a crush. A giant crush. A  _ planet _ sized crush. 

 

“I’m fine,” Peter practically squeaks out as he sees Deadpool turn to face him, the eyes on his mask feeling like they’re drilling into Peter’s own. He has to remind himself that he’s not in uniform, that Wade doesn’t know who the fuck he is, and that the other man is probably just looking at him to figure out why the fuck a child is standing up with Tony at his wedding. “I mean I’m dying, but I’m fine,” he corrects as he folds his hands in front of himself, forcing his gaze away from Wade as he begins looking around the church. 

 

There’s a lot of people he recognizes, May is sitting toward the back and Peter can’t help but wave slightly at her, relaxing when she smiles hugely at him. There’s even more people that he  _ doesn’t _ recognize though, well dressed men and women that all look like they could probably bore Peter to tears or kill him with their pinkies in turn. Happy is sitting up front, worrying a tissue between his hands and Peter wonders why he’s not up here instead of Peter. Until the older man blows his nose loudly and Peter realizes that he’s definitely playing the father of the groom role very well. 

 

“Let’s get this show on the road,” Tony says to both the priest and his groomsmen, and Peter’s never been so happy to hear an organ begin playing. Pepper looks beautiful as she walks down the aisle and Peter is definitely a little teary eyed, but he’s blaming that on the multitude of flowers that he’s surrounded by. Tony’s worse off than he is, wiping at his face, so Peter only feels a little ridiculous as he sniffles. 

 

The ceremony goes on without a hitch which is a blessing and a curse. It’s a blessing because that means Tony isn’t going to try and kill anyone but it’s a curse because that means Peter can either look at the happy couple, and they're beautiful but Peter can only handle so much mush before he feels like dying, or he can look at Wade, in his fucking top hat and tuxedo. So he spends a lot of the ceremony glancing between Tony and Pepper and Wade, keeping his hands folded in front of him as he spaces out. He misses their vows but Peter doesn’t really care, he’s sure Pepper’s were beautiful but Tony was definitely free styling his own, so it’s probably  _ good _ that Peter wasn’t paying attention or he’d have suffered second hand embarrassment. 

 

Peter lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding when the priest says that Tony can kiss the bride because it means that this part, the stuffy church bit, is done and Peter can already feel how great taking the bow tie off is going to be. He didn’t count on the fact that once the happy couple have danced off down the aisle that means the groomsmen and bridesmaids are standing up on the altar alone, and Peter has nowhere else to look  _ but _ at Wade which is a problem because Wade has definitely noticed that Peter’s been eyeing him. Well, probably, if the way he’s tilting his head toward Peter is anything to go by. 

 

Bruce pushes Peter’s shoulder and he realizes that  _ oh, _ they’re meant to follow Pepper and Tony so he trips down the aisle and doesn’t miss the way Wade nudges Clint and starts signing at the other man and that’s  _ horrible _ . Well, he means, it’s  _ great _ that Clint has someone that knows fluent sign but _ why God _ does it have to be Deadpool? Deadpool is supposed to be an  _ asshole _ , not a great and caring friend that learned sign language to communicate with someone and Peter had  _ no idea _ that Wade knew sign, he never told Spider-Man about it  _ at all _ which makes Peter’s stomach clench in jealousy. 

 

Jealous of  _ who _ he’s not exactly sure but if the angry way he feels himself glaring at Clint is any indication it’s probably him. 

 

“I didn’t know Deadpool knew sign language,” Peter says in an accusatory tone to Bruce once they’re being directed to stand in the bright green grass just behind the church for the wedding photos. 

 

“Kid, there’s probably a laundry list of things you don’t know about Deadpool,” Bruce says, and Peter knows he’s trying to be gentle but to his delicate temper it sounds like he’s being talked down to. 

 

However, Peter also knows that that’s probably true because honestly? He knows that Deadpool likes extra sour cream and onions on his burritos, and that the man preferes fruity cocktails over beer but he doesn’t really  _ know _ him, not really. 

 

Peter wants to say something biting and witty but Tony walks up, tossing his arm over his shoulder and tugging him toward where Pepper and Natasha are standing under some willow trees. “Best-Man and Maid of Honor photos!” Tony says as Peter lets himself be directed and stood next to Natasha, who looks like she’d rather be anywhere else but here. 

 

“I still don’t understand why he made me Best-Man,” Peter says to Natasha out of the corner of his mouth as the photographer starts snapping pictures, “Bruce makes more sense.”

 

“Might be awkward to have the third in your  ménage à trois be the best man,” Natasha says through her smile and it takes everything in Peter to not start cackling immediately. Which is  _ fine _ because the next few pictures definitely have him smiling for real. 

 

After a few (dozen) more photos they’re allowed to scatter for an hour or so, just enough time to get from the church to Avenger’s Tower with maybe a stop between. Peter  _ really _ hopes there’s enough time to stop off at his shitty apartment in Chelsea because he wants to get out of this monkey suit and into something more comfortable. 

 

“Remember kid! Suit through the reception as well!” Tony says as Peter tries to sneak away, which makes him groan and hang his head as rounds the front of the church. 

 

“Ya know, staring is a little  _ weird _ ,” a voice that makes Peter’s heart leap into his throat says, sounding amused, “And I’m the king of weird.”

 

Peter feels a little like he’s about to pass out when he sees Deadpool standing next to May, his top hat still on the top of his head. Clint is standing there as well, at least having the decency to appear sheepish as he shrugs a little at Peter. May, of course, takes this weirdness in stride and laughs at Deadpool’s words, “Peter here suffers from a little bit of stage fright, he probably was focusing on you so he didn’t run out of the church in a panic.” Peter’s cheeks flush a deep red because yeah, okay, that’s  _ true _ but May doesn’t need to  _ tell Deadpool _ .

 

“Aww, baby boy! You did wonderfully up there making sure Stark didn’t go all pew-pew-lasers on the whole congregation,” Deadpool says, tipping his hat slightly and making Peter want to  _ die _ . 

 

May raises an eyebrow at that and glances between Peter and Deadpool, which only manages to make Peter blush harder. He cuts his gaze toward Clint and says, “Tony wasn’t happy that you brought Deadpool to his wedding.” Peter sees the flare of recognition in May’s eyes and doesn’t miss the way she seems to start  _ studying _ Deadpool. 

 

“Yeah well, I wasn’t happy when S.H.I.E.L.D took Phil away for the weekend so I just had to spread that disappointment,” Clint says with a smirk, which only manages to make Peter grimace because  _ yeah _ , okay, that is shitty. 

 

“Sorry,” Peter says even as Clint waves him off. 

 

“Eh, I’ll survive,” Clint says it lightly, wiggling his eyebrows as he tacks on, “The reunion,  _ glad you didn’t die _ sex will be--”

 

“GOT IT!” Peter panics and practically yells it, glancing at May and wanting to die. 

 

_ Again _ . 

 

“May, we should really get going,” Peter says as he reaches out, grabbing her arm and nearly doubling over when she waves at the two other men. 

 

“Goodbye Wade, Clint it was good to meet you  _ both _ ,” May says as she lets Peter drag her down the block and toward the little parking lot that she parked her car in when they first got to the church. 

 

“So, you didn’t tell me that Deadpool was built like a Greek statue,” she teases as Peter covers his face with the hand not holding her arm, groaning. He should have  _ never _ told her about his ill-advised crush but it was in the middle of his panicked  _ ‘oh God I touched Wade’s ass’ _ crisis and she had always been so  _ good _ with advice.

 

Turns out she’s not so good at giving advice when it comes to masked people.

 

“ _ Oh my God _ ,” he groans, his cheeks so red they’re burning against his palm.

 

“I’m just saying, Peter,” and Peter doesn’t like the tone of her voice, he doesn’t like it  _ at all _ , “You should climb him like a  _ tree _ .”

 

It’s only sheer willpower that stops him from dropping to his knees in the middle of the road and waiting for a car to come by and run him over as he squeaks out, high pitched enough that he makes himself wince, “ _ May _ !” 


	2. The Wedding Reception (aka Friday is a good AI)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shenanigans happen in one of Tony's labs

The reception is, of course, wonderful, even if Peter’s stuck wearing the suit and bow tie while he sits at the head table between Bruce and Steve. “You alright?” Bruce asks as Peter eyes the apple juice in his champagne glass. Peter  _ deserves _ a hard drink, not this apple juice that Tony insists he drink in place of the champagne because Wade? Wade is still wearing  _ his _ suit and top hat and Peter is three seconds away from jumping over the head table and into Wade’s lap. 

 

On second thought, maybe it’s better that he  _ doesn’t _ have alcohol in his system. 

 

“I’m  _ fine _ ,” Peter says as he takes a sip of his juice, wishing for the bitter sting of alcohol as Bruce nudges him slightly. He stands up from the table and says, “I’m gonna go walk around, I’ll be back before dinner is served I just need to--I gotta  _ move _ .”

 

As if running away from his problems has ever helped him in the past. 

 

At least if he’s walking around he’s not staring at goddamn Deadpool in his goddamn top hat and tuxedo like he’s a tall glass of water and Peter’s dying of thirst. 

 

He does walk by May’s table and let her know that he’s gonna disappear for a few minutes though because she worries and he’d rather she  _ not _ try and follow him around Avenger’s Tower. 

 

Peter isn’t actually sure if he  _ will _ be back before dinner is served but he honestly doesn’t care as he works his way into one of Tony’s labs, tugging his bow tie off as he hops onto one of the cleaner tables, swinging his legs as he wiggles his phone out of his pocket. He texts MJ a long string of shrimp emojis followed by a long string of poop emojis, hopefully getting his point across enough that she’ll feel sorry for him and make up an emergency so that he can cut out of the reception early. 

 

“Well, well, well, what have we here?” Deadpool shouldn’t be able to sneak up on Peter,  _ no one _ should be able to sneak up on Peter, but his spidey sense has always liked Wade more than it should. “You’re not some villain slash mad scientist that I’m gonna have to hog tie and call for Avenger support to bring down, are you? Because I’ll warn you, I know Spider-Man,” Wade continues as he shimmies into the lab from the air vent and Peter  _ knows _ that he got the directions on which vent to go through to get where from Clint, he  _ had _ to. 

 

“I came in through the  _ door _ , which is more than I can say for  _ you _ ,” Peter says, trying not to sound as annoyed as he feels because  _ of course _ Wade would follow him. The  _ one guy _ that Peter was trying to get away from follows him into Tony’s lab and then accuses him of being the shady one even though  _ he _ dropped from the air vent. 

 

Wade hops up onto the table next to Peter and he shoves his phone back into his pocket, crossing his arms over his chest as Wade says, “Touché, baby boy, now what’s got bees in  _ your _ bonnet?”

 

Peter huffs out a laugh even though he knows he shouldn’t encourage the older man. “I don’t have  _ bees in my bonnet _ , I just wanted to get away from everyone for a minute because that’s a  _ lot _ of people and I am more a fan of being alone,” Peter admits as he swings his legs slightly, glancing over at Wade from the corner of his eye and looking at the way the tuxedo pants cling to Wade’s thighs. 

 

Wade hums slightly and Peter’s surprised when the silence carries for a few minutes, the whirring of machines the only noise in the lab. 

 

...until Wade is shoving a hand into his tuxedo jacket and pulling out a flask, cracking it open and holding it out toward Peter. “Here, you look like you need a drink,” he says, wiggling the flask at Peter.

 

Peter wants to, he  _ really _ wants a drink, but he’s also weary. Or well, he  _ should _ be wary, he reminds himself, because Spider-Man might take whatever Deadpool offers him without a second thought but  _ Peter Parker _ shouldn’t. Peter Parker needs to be cautious because he knows that Wade Wilson is a mercenary but he doesn’t know anything  _ else _ about him, he doesn’t trust him with his life, not like Spider-Man does. 

 

“I don’t think--” Peter doesn’t know how to tell the man that he’s not old enough to drink, that he wants to down the liquor that he can smell already and then suck Wade’s brain out through his  _ cock _ , “--that Mister Stark would be happy if we drank in his lab.”

 

Peter can’t see Wade’s face but he thinks if he could there would be some eyebrow wiggling and a smirk as he says, “I promise it’s not poisoned as long as you promise not to take advantage of me.”

 

Peter feels his cheeks heat up and he glances away from Wade because that’s a little too on the nose, a little too close to what he was thinking and he worries for a moment that he said it out loud. “I--that’s--I don’t think you’d poison me in  _ Tony Stark’s highly monitored lab _ , I don’t think you’re an idiot,” he stutters out, shoving his hands between his thighs as he finally looks over at Wade, eyeing the line of his shoulders in his tux and having to bite his tongue to stop himself from saying anything stupid. 

 

Something like,  _ ‘Please bend me over this desk and make me forget my name _ .’ 

 

His stupid cheeks flush again and he reaches for the flask, taking a deep pull from it and grimacing at the sharp burn of the whiskey against his throat. Peter won’t get drunk off of it but Wade doesn’t know that so the look on his face as Peter swallows and wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand is almost comical. “See, I don’t think you’d poison me,” he says as he shoves the flask back into Wade’s hand, focusing on the burn in his throat instead of the heavy weight of Wade’s gaze on him. 

 

Peter hops down off the table and starts pacing the length of the lab, trying to work out all of the anxious energy he can before he has to go back to the reception hall. “You’re different,” Wade says, sounding surprised enough that Peter thinks he should be offended, or at least question the other man. 

 

He narrows his eyes at Wade and reaches out for the flask again on his next pass in front of the table that Wade’s still sitting on. “Is that a good or bad thing?” He asks through the burn, passing the flask back to Wade and watching as he ducks his head, lifting his mask and taking a sip of it himself. 

 

He has conflicting feelings because he wants to see the bottom half of Wade’s face, wants to see his stupidly full lips around the mouth of the flask but also? The Spider-Man in Peter is thrilled that Wade’s hiding his face from Peter because he  _ doesn’t _ hide it from Spider-Man, which means Spider-Man is  _ special _ . Wade’s head tilted down also means that Peter has a few moments to just  _ stare _ , his eyes roaming over Wade’s broad shoulders and thick thighs and his fingers that hold his stupid fucking katanas so well and that Peter has had  _ thoughts _ about. 

 

“I can feel you staring,” Wade says as he eases the flask away from his mouth. Peter’s cheeks flushing as he restarts his pacing, watching Wade tug his mask back down out of the corner of his eye and only freezing a little when he answers Peter’s question, “It’s a  _ very _ good thing.”

 

Peter’s cheeks flush deep red again (still?) and he tries to look away from Wade as he apologizes for staring. “I’m sorry, I don’t  _ mean  _ to stare it’s just…” he trails off because part of him, the part that tells him to test how far the newest formulation of his web fluid will swing him, is telling him to be honest about his staring. 

 

“I’m not the best thing to look at, I know, it’s like looking at a trainwreck,” Wade says lightly as he hides his flask back in his tuxedo jacket and that’s--that’s  _ so wrong _ . 

 

“God, are you serious? I keep staring because your  _ shoulders _ and I can’t stop thinking about you pinning me down and--and--not because you’re  _ like a trainwreck _ ,” Peter is pretty sure if his cheeks got any hotter he cold cook an egg on his face but he can’t let Wade think that he’s staring because he’s gross that’s just....not right. 

 

The speed in which Wade jerks his head up to look at Peter is less surprising than the fact that Peter actually just  _ said that out loud _ . 

 

“Well  _ this _ is a plot twist,” Wade says, sounding surprised enough that Peter crosses his arms over his chest and feels offended on behalf of Wade because he’s a  _ good looking dude _ and Peter won’t stand for this surprise from the other man.

 

“My aunt told me I should climb you like a tree,” he blurts out, immediately wanting to sink into the cement floor beneath him because that’s the dumbest fucking thing he could say. 

 

Peter can feel Wade’s gaze on him and it’s heavy, Peter’s heart pounding in his throat as Wade lets out a low laugh. “I knew I liked May,” he says as he spreads his legs slightly, Peter’s gaze dropping to the space that leaves between his thighs. He could fit there, he thinks as his stomach twists, he could take the three steps that would close the distance and wedge himself between Wade’s thighs and then-- _ and then what _ ?

 

Well he knows what he’d  _ like _ to be the ‘ _ and then what _ ’ but he doesn’t know how Wade would feel about that, and he doesn’t know if Tony Stark’s lab is the best place to do this. 

 

Whatever  _ this _ is. 

 

“Friday?” Peter looks up at the ceiling as he takes a deep breath, taking the few hesitant steps to close the distance between he and Wade, fitting his hips between Wade’s thighs, “Can you cut comms and cameras to this lab until we leave?”

 

He hears Wade curse low as Friday responds, “Of course, Mister Parker.”

 

“And uh, don’t tell Mister Stark about this?”

 

“Obviously, Mister Parker,” Friday sounds amused, more amused than a computer program has any right to sound. 

 

Peter doesn’t know what to do as he looks into Wade’s mask, wishing that he could see the man’s face, his  _ eyes _ , to know if he’s really down with this. God, he really shouldn’t do this, he thinks as he settles his hands on Wade’s thighs, his heart pounding in his ears as he takes in how  _ small _ his hands look against Wade. 

 

The thing is? Peter Parker has been in love with Deadpool for two years, and he’s inches away from getting everything he’s ever dreamed of (literally) and he’s hesitating because this is...this would be using Wade and the other man wouldn’t even know it. “I want you to kiss me,” he says after a beat because he does, he wants it,  _ needs it _ even, “ _ Please _ , Wade.”

 

Peter feels like he’s stopped breathing as he waits for Wade’s response. 

 

Wade reaches up, curling a hand over Peter’s cheek and stroking his gloved thumb just under Peter’s bottom lip. “You don’t want to see what’s under the mask, baby boy,” he says lowly, Peter’s tongue darting out to brush against his fingertip. 

 

“Please,” Peter definitely isn’t too proud to beg. “I don’t  _ care _ what you look like under your mask I just— _ I want you _ ,” he keeps his hands on Wade’s thighs as Wade tips Peter’s head back a bit with the hand on his chin, Peter swallowing audibly as he does. 

 

Wade snorts out a laugh that sounds more sad than anything else before he drops his hand from Peter’s face, the loss of touch a tangible thing. “Peter Parker, you don’t even  _ know _ me,” he says it like he’s trying to talk Peter out of wanting him and it might work if Peter was anyone  _ other  _ than Spider-Man. 

 

_ I should tell him _ , Peter thinks as he digs his fingertips into Wade’s thighs. If Peter just  _ tells Wade _ maybe he’ll understand that Peter’s not just...not just some idiot groomsman that doesn’t know what he’s getting into. 

 

Peter  _ does _ know Wade, or at least he  _ thinks _ he does. 

 

But telling Wade that he’s Spider-Man could backfire  _ horribly _ and Peter wants this to happen so badly that he thinks that maybe he should just...keep it to himself. Which is  _ so _ shitty because that’s essentially building a relationship on a  _ lie _ and Wade deserves better than that. 

 

He takes a shallow breath and says, “I don’t need to know you.”

 

Which is  _ such _ bullshit, Peter wants to know how Wade wakes up and falls asleep, how he makes his goddamn coffee, but if this is how he’s gonna get this? He can pretend to not be attached, at least for a few minutes. 

 

Wade makes a noise in the back of his throat and Peter watches him tilt his head, which he knows means he’s listening to his boxes. Peter hasn’t hoped harder than he is right now for Wade’s boxes to be on his side as he reaches his hands up to the bottom of Wade’s mask, pressing his fingertips against the bottom seam that’s resting over the collar of his shirt. “ _ Peter _ ,” Wade sounds like maybe he’ll bend and Peter only feels a little like an asshole as he drags one hand up Wade’s throat, pressing his palm against his jaw. 

 

Peter is concerned that maybe he crossed a line when Wade freezes slightly before grabbing his wrists and pulling his hands down and away from his face, “I’m sor--”

 

“--Close your eyes,” Wade says, his voice rough. 

 

Peter slams his eyes shut, licking his lips as he feels Wade let his wrists go and hears him grab onto the bottom of his mask. It’s a world tilting moment when he actually feels Wade’s breath against his cheek, his heart pounding in his throat as his fingers curl against Wade’s thighs. 

 

“You don’t have to be sorry but this is...this is the only way I can do this,” and now  _ Wade _ sounds like  _ he’s _ sorry which makes Peter feel like a complete  _ tool _ . 

 

“Please don’t apologize,” Peter whispers, his throat dry as he feels Wade’s hands cradle his face. He focuses on that heat, the smooth leather against his face, as he continues, “Whatever is comfortable for you, I don’t--I don’t want to  _ force you _ .” Because  _ Spider-Man _ knows that Wade has a bit of a thing about free-will which means that  _ Peter _ knows about his thing, which might be unfair but Peter is using everything at his disposal. 

 

Peter feels more than hears Wade snort out a laugh and licks his lips again as Wade denies, “You’re not forcing me, I just  _ know _ that no one wants to see this mess I have to call a face.”

 

_ I do _ , Peter wants to yell it from the goddamn rooftops because he  _ does _ , he wants to see Wade’s face so badly he  _ dreams _ about it. Literally dreams about it and in fact he had a dream the night before that went weirdly how this moment is going except Peter had his eyes open and he was choking on Wade’s cock on his knees, looking up at his face. He’s seen Wade’s injuries, or at least the ones on is hands and his back, and he has brains enough to imagine that those scars extend to Wade’s face but he  _ doesn’t care _ . 

 

In fact he’s about to say that, to crack and say that he’s Spider-Man and he doesn’t give a  _ fuck _ that Wade is covered in scars because he wants him as he is, when Wade finally kisses him. 

 

His knees buckle and he has to use Spidey strength to keep himself upright as he grips Wade’s thighs, the kiss everything Peter has hoped for. Peter makes a dumb fucking noise in the back of his throat and deepens the kiss, Wade’s lips slightly chapped but soft,  _ so fucking soft,  _ against his own. 

 

Peter shifts his grip until he’s got his arms wrapped around Wade’s waist, trying to get as close as he can to the man that’s still sitting on the table as he pushes up onto his toes. Apparently that’s all it takes to get Wade to loosen up a little and the next thing he knows he’s being pulled up onto the table, his back pressing into papers and pens as Wade hovers over him having just laid him out on the table. “Oh God,” Peter stutters out, his eyes still tightly shut, as his hands reaching for Wade when the other man pulls back.

 

“You’re going to kill me,” Wade says conversationally, his tone fond enough that Peter squirms and wants to open his eyes, especially when Wade drags his hands down Peter’s chest, stopping at his belt. 

 

“Think you’ve got that reversed,” Peter says, his voice higher than it had been moments before.

 

Wade laughs and his hands move back up Peter’s chest, reaching his shoulders and then pinning his wrists to the table, paper crinkling under them. “So, what do you want, baby boy?” And that teasing nickname shouldn’t make Peter’s spine tingle like it does, his breath catching as his mind shuffles through  _ everything _ that he wants Wade to do to him. 

 

_ I want to open my eyes.  _

 

“I don’t know,” Peter feels a little hysterical laugh bubble up and he tries to tamp it down as he continues, “I didn’t think I’d ever get this far.” Which is a little too on the nose if Peter thinks about it, because he genuinely never thought that Wade would agree to this, not in a  _ million years _ . 

 

It’s like the air has been squeezed out of his lungs when he feels Wade’s mouth against his throat, his teeth dragging against the sensitive skin and making Peter shiver. “Did you  _ really _ want me to pin you down?” Wade’s voice is low and slow, it feels like honey against Peter’s skin and he can’t help but tug at the hold that Wade has on his wrists. 

 

It’s a strong grip but Peter’s  _ Spider-Man _ , he could break out of it in two seconds if he wanted to but the thing is? He  _ doesn’t _ want to, he wants to be pinned down and fucked and  _ ruined _ and he wants Wade to be the one to do it. “ _ Yes _ ,” he answers, arching his back and pressing up against the hot hot heat of Wade’s body pinning his to the table.

 

He turns his head searchingly, and is rewarded with a deep kiss from Wade that makes his toes curl. Peter wants to touch Wade but he also wants to give himself over completely to the man for the one and only time this is going to happen and  _ God _ , he can’t believe this is happening in  _ Tony Stark’s lab _ . “I want you to work for it,” Wade says as he breaks the kiss and Peter doesn’t really get what he means until he’s shoving his thigh between Peter’s own and pressing hard against the obvious bulge in his pants. 

 

“I--” Peter feels his cheeks heat up as he feels a little out of his element, his gut swooping slightly even as he presses himself against Wade’s thigh, nearly sobbing at the feeling. 

 

“C’mon, baby boy, I want you to make a mess so that you have to think of me for the rest of the reception,” Wade’s fingers are tight on Peter’s wrists and he basks in that feeling as he bites his bottom lip, his hips working with a mind of their own against Wade’s thigh. 

 

He’s not gonna last, and that thought causes his cheeks to flush with embarrassment and then his cock to throb and  _ okay _ , weird dichotomy but Peter can work with it. “ _ Wade _ ,” he’s definitely whining as he curls his hands into fists above his head, tilting his head in what he hopes is an invitation to kiss him again.  

 

It must work because Wade kisses him and then shifts his own hips slightly, his cock pressing against Peter’s hip and that’s all it fucking takes--Wade making him hump his thigh like a  _ dog _ and his cock pressed against his hip and Peter’s shaking apart beneath him, his back arching and a pen digging between his shoulder blades as he orgasms so hard he sees  _ stars _ . 

 

Fine, okay, that’s probably the lack of oxygen rushing to his brain in that moment that  _ really _ makes him see stars but Peter isn’t willing to think too hard on that, especially when he can still feel the hard line of Wade’s cock against his hip. Peter’s pretty sure he’s babbling and it’s only when Wade curses into the kiss that he realizes he’s just saying, “ _ Please, please, please _ ,” repeatedly. 

 

He isn’t sure what he wants until he’s saying, “I wanna suck your cock,  _ please _ .”

 

And  _ that _ is probably the best thing his idiot brain has ever made him say without thinking, because it’s suddenly  _ all he wants _ . Wade groans and tucks his face against his shoulder and Peter is worried he’s said something wrong until Wade speaks, his voice rough, “ _ Christ _ , Peter, you don’t want to see--”

 

“-- _ Yes I do _ ,” Peter’s hands are still above his head and Wade is still holding his wrists so maybe he hasn’t completely fucked up, “I want you to fuck my mouth and I want it  _ now _ .” Which might be a little pushy but Peter just jizzed in his pants like a  _ teenager _ and Wade won’t let him see his face so maybe, just  _ maybe, _ he can convince this idiot to let him see his cock for long enough to choke on it. 

 

_ A boy can dream. _

 

“If you were standing you’d have stomped your foot,” Wade sounds more amused than annoyed so Peter takes it as a win, at least until Wade pulls himself away from Peter completely, his boots hitting the ground and making Peter want to shrink into himself because he’s fucked up. “I can hear you panicking from here,” Wade says and Peter is surprised to feel his hand on his ankle, holding it loosely, “Calm down, you can’t suck my cock if I’m laying on top of you.”

 

Peter wants to scream and do a celebratory dance but more than  _ that _ he wants to open his eyes. “Can I open my eyes now?” He has to clear his throat a few times before he manages to get the question out because he’s afraid the answer will be ‘ _ no _ ’ and it gets stuck in his throat. 

 

He hears Wade shuffle around a little and then the hand on his ankle disappears. “Yeah, you can open them now,” Wade says and Peter does immediately, hoping that maybe he’s left his mask up, that maybe Peter will get to see a bit of Wade’s face as he pushes himself into a seated position on the table. 

 

Peter feels a swing of disappointed when Wade’s mask is pulled down completely, but it’s almost immediately dampened when he sees the tent in the front of Wade’s pants. The _only_ sign that the other man isn’t as calm and collected as he seems to appear because Peter can’t see his face. Now Peter’s the one on the table and he reaches out, curling one hand around the back of Wade’s neck and pulling him close, pressing his other hand to the hard line of Wade’s cock and echoing his groan because _this is happening_. He has to bite back what he really wants to say, that he _loves_ _Wade_ , as he presses his forehead to Wade’s shoulder, looking down at his hand pressed against the front of Wade’s pants and feeling his own cock show interest. 

 

Ah, superhero refractory periods are the  _ best _ . 

 

Peter practically  _ melts _ off the table, ending up on his knees in front of Wade and looking up at him from the floor as he hooks his fingers into the top of Wade’s pants, his thumbs resting on his fly. “You don’t have to be careful with me,” he says as he slowly drags the zipper of Wade’s fly down, glancing up at him with half lidded eyes, “I can take whatever you want to give me.”

 

Peter wishes he could see Wade’s face because the way he grabs Peter’s hair, his grip tight, as his masked face looks down at him is  _ amazing _ . “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, baby boy,” Wade sounds breathy as he says it and Peter bites his lip as he undoes the button, careful to only open the fly enough that he can snake his hand in there, easing Wade’s cock out into the cool air of the lab. 

 

It’s not the prettiest cock Peter’s ever seen in his life (not that he’s seen many outside of porn) but it’s  _ Wade’s _ , which is enough to make his mouth water and his stomach to clench with arousal. “ _ Wade _ …” He doesn’t know what to say as he wraps his fingers around the base of his cock so he trails off, looking up the line of Wade’s body and into his stupid mask eyes. 

 

“I told ya you didn’t want to see it,” Wade says, sounding embarrassed and trying to shift his hips back and away from Peter and he can’t have  _ that _ . 

 

He might not know what to say but he knows what he wants to  _ do _ so he does it, leaning forward and dragging his tongue from the base to the tip of Wade’s cock, keeping eye contact with Wade the entire time. “And _ I _ told  _ you _ that I could take it,” Peter says before he wraps his lips around the tip of Wade’s cock, his hands moving to cradle Wade’s hips lightly. 

 

Wade curses and Peter would grin like that cat who got the cream if his mouth wasn’t full. He hums instead and sinks down further on his cock, the scarring against his tongue interesting and new and so very Wade that he drops one hand to his own lap and presses against his cock because it’s  _ great _ . “Peter,” Wade chokes out, both of his hands burying themselves in Peter’s hair and tugging on it gently. 

 

It makes Peter groan again and pull off of Wade’s cock long enough to practically  _ beg _ , “Pull my hair and fuck my mouth like you mean it.”

 

“ _ Christ _ ,  _ Peter _ ,” Wade does as he’s told though, tightening his grip on Peter’s hair and guiding his cock into Peter’s mouth. 

 

The moan he makes as Wade’s cock hits the back of his throat is muffled but  _ there _ , the hand he had on Wade’s hip dropping down to his lap as he gives up total control. Wade curses again and Peter can’t help it, shifting his own hips as he presses the heels of his hands lightly against his cock, his eyes fluttering shut. 

 

It doesn’t take Wade very long at all to come and Peter isn’t sure if that’s a testament to his head giving skills or to Wade liking to use pretty boys as fuck toys. 

 

Either way Peter is  _ completely _ cool with it, especially as Wade pulls his hair so hard his scalp tingles and comes down his throat, the moan he lets out is enough to make Peter shiver and inch just a bit closer to his own ( _ second _ ) orgasm. 

 

“Such a good boy,” Wade praises after he tucks himself back into his pants, pulling Peter up by his hair which makes Peter groan loudly and plaster himself to Wade’s front, his hands coming up to grip his shoulders. 

 

Peter presses his face against Wade’s shoulder, rutting against him shamelessly. He thinks he should feel embarrassed for being this needy, but he’s wanted this for  _ so long _ that he can’t feel anything but soul blinding  _ joy. _ “ _ Please _ ,” he mumbles, pressing his cock against Wade thigh, “I want—”

 

Wade shushes him and grabs his ass, pulling him in tighter as he says, “ _ Greedy _ , baby boy, you just take and take and  _ take _ .” Peter groans and feels his cheeks flush with arousal, wishing he could push back into Wade’s hands and forward against his thigh at the same time. 

 

“ _ Wade _ ,” Peter curves one hand around the back of Wade’s neck and feels like the air has been sucked from his lungs when Wade snakes a hand between the two of them, palming his cock through his pants.

 

“Wonder what else you can take, darling, I bet you’d take my cock  _ so well _ ,” Wade mumbles against his ear, Peter’s stomach clenching as his cock twitches in his pants, “I can’t wait to get my cock in you, you’ll be  _ so tight _ and  _ lovely _ , begging for it.” 

 

Speaking of begging. 

 

“Please, Wade, wanna feel your cock, want you to fuck me so good,  _ please _ ,” Peter is babbling and Wade slips his hand into Peter’s slacks. He’s never been so thankful for an ill fitting suit in his  _ life _ and he’s so glad that he didn’t remember to get it fitted properly because Wade’s fingers are tight around his cock and Peter lasts all of four seconds before he’s coming with a bitten off sob. 

 

_ God _ , Peter wishes he could see Wade’s face, wishes he could look into his eyes when he comes all over himself like a goddamn  _ idiot _ . “So good, baby,” Wade takes the hand off Peter’s ass and threads his fingers into Peter’s hair, tugging his head back and pressing his masked face to Peter’s cheek. 

 

Peter wants to sink into Wade and never leave, wants to drag him to the floor with him and use him as a goddamn  _ blanket _ but Peter knows this is just a—a  _ fling _ . God, he’s an idiot and he should wait until Wade’s hand is off of his cock to officially panic but he’s already there, panic swelling in his chest as Wade pulls his hand out of his pants. 

 

Wade wiggles his dirty hand at Peter and he can feel the smugness rolling off the other man in  _ waves _ as he swoops up an oil rag from the floor and wipes his hand with it. Peter’s briefs are a lost cause and he knows to not feel uncomfortable he’s gonna have to ditch them, or sneak up to the Avengers floors and grab a change of underwear but...Wade said he wanted him to feel it and think about him all through the rest of the reception. 

 

Peter wants to do that, wants to be  _ good for Wade  _ but there’s no way he’s sitting next to Steve fucking Rogers in come soaked briefs, that’s just not right. Sacrilegious, even. “Wade, I—” He cuts himself off as Wade backs away from him completely, tilting his head as he looks at Peter. “—I should go,” which isn’t what he wanted to say but it’s the only thing he  _ can _ say, the only thing that wouldn’t be the  _ dumbest thing in the world to say _ . 

 

I want to do this again. 

 

I love you.

 

I’m Spider-Man.

 

“I—I wouldn’t mind seeing you again,” Peter says before he loses the nerve, backing away toward the door of the lab and feeling like he’s floating even as he’s crashing back to the ground.

 

Wade shoots double finger guns at him and bounces up on the table just under the air vent he entered from as he says, “You’ll see me in ten minutes in the reception, duh.” 

 

Peter is glad that Wade’s stuck his head in the air vent already because his cheeks burn with embarrassment. _Of course_ _Wade won’t want to see me again,_ he thinks as he pushes out of the lab, turning toward the elevators and pushing the up button, deciding to make a pit stop for clean underwear, _I was just someone fun to pass the time with._

 

\------------------------------------

 

Peter slips back into his chair at the head table just as dinner is being served and that’s...probably more surprising than anything else that’s happened today. “Hey, Peter,” Steve greets as he glances over at him. Peter smiles in greeting and is about to make a snarky comment about the fancy food portions and super soldier metabolism when Steve does a double take, “What happened to your bow tie?” 

 

Peter reaches up to his throat and  _ shit _ , he must have left it in Tony’s lab. His heart is in his throat until Wade saunters into the reception hall, one end of Peters bow tie sticking out of his coat pocket and making Peter’s panic melt away, even as he watches Wade shove the bow tie further into his pocket before he makes his way toward his table. “I took it off during my walk and it must have fallen out of my pocket,” he lies, grimacing as he pats down his pockets and tears his gaze away from Wade. 

 

“You’re lucky you’re my favorite,” Tony says as he leans over having apparently heard Peter, “How do you lose a bow tie?” 

 

“It was choking me so I took it off,” Peter complains around a bit of...whatever the food in front of him is. It’s pretty good actually, and Peter suspects he has Pepper to thank for  _ that _ . “Pepper, the food is  _ wonderful _ ,” he says around Tony, earning a grin from the bride and a grumbled complaint from the groom. 

 

The rest of the reception dulls in comparison to his little rendezvous with Wade in the lab but it’s  _ nice _ to be socializing with The Avengers in public without worrying that people might suspect there’s a  _ reason  _ why a twiggy kid like him is hanging out with the A Team. By the time he and May are leaving the tower he’s looking forward to getting home and crashing for a few hours, bundling up in layers of blankets and cranking up his space heater because the nights are starting to get cold. 

 

He needs to go out as Spidey tonight, he thinks as he rests his head on the car window, but he’s /tired/ and he’ll be worse than useless because he’ll be thinking about Wade’s cock in his mouth the entire time and the line of that suit is not forgiving of erections. “So...I noticed that Wade was gone around the same time you went on your walk,” May says as she comes to a stoplight a few blocks from Peter’s shitty studio apartment. 

 

His cheeks flush slightly and he’s thankful for the shadows as he says, “I plead the fifth and also, how are you better at paying attention to things than the  _ actual Avengers? _ ” 

 

“I’m your aunt, it’s my job,” May says as she reaches over and pats his knee, “Now, just give me a yes or no, I don’t need the dirty details.”

 

“ _ May, _ ” Peter groans and then laughs a little, lifting his head away from the glass and turning to look at his aunt, “Yes, but it could never work because he’s him and I’m  _ me _ but I’m also  _ Spidey _ and Wade might want Spidey but he’d  _ never _ want boring Peter Parker.”

 

“Well he didn’t follow  _ Spider-Man _ out of the reception, Peter, he followed regular ol’  _ you _ ,” May is too smart for Peter’s good usually, and she just continues to prove it as she pulls up in front of his building, “Don’t sell yourself short, and when it happens I’d love to meet him officially.” 

 

Peter groans but leans over and kisses her cheek before he gets out of the car. “I promise, and I love you!” He says with a wave before he shuts the door and starts the long walk up to his apartment. 


	3. Return of the Bow Tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade returns Peter's bow tie

It’s a few days later as Peter is laying on his bed, fresh out of the shower after patrolling, hand pressed to his forehead while he stresses over the chuck full schedule he has the next day, when he hears footsteps on his fire escape. Well, they’re not exactly  _ on _ his fire escape yet, they’re on the rungs….four floors down, but his ears pick up the sound of boots on steel easily in the quiet of the late night. 

 

He glances at the time on his phone and makes a face when he sees that it’s quarter after two because he has to be up at seven for an early lab and he really doesn’t want to deal with a suspicious character climbing the fire escape when his hair is wet and his muscles hurt from patrol. He’s laying in the complete dark and tracking the sound of the boots on steel, mentally groaning when he hears the steps growing closer. 

 

Peter’s listening so intently that the knock on his window scares the  _ shit _ out of him and he lets out a very loud squeal, clutching at his chest as he rolls over onto his stomach so that he can see out the window. It’s a good thing he’s laying down because he sees  _ Wade _ standing on his fire escape and he knows if he was standing he wouldn’t have been for long. 

 

He scrambles to his feet and pushes his window open as high at it will go, sticking his head out as he greets, “ _ Wade _ , hi, what are you--how did you know where I live?”

 

“A little bird told me,” Wade says, folding his arms over his chest and Peter notices that he’s wearing his Deadpool suit, the leather clinging to his muscles enough that it’s seconds away from distracting him. “And by  _ little bird _ I mean that I hacked into the Iron Menace’s hiring records and found your resume so that I could find your address so that I could bring you back  _ this _ ,” he pulls Peter’s bow tie out of one of his pouches, holding it out and wiggling it slightly in Peter’s face. 

 

Peter grins and pulls his head back into the apartment, reaching out to grab Wade’s wrist and tugging until he gets the idea and climbs in through the window. He waits until Wade is standing in his living room with the window now closed before he says, “Glad you’re returning it since you technically stole it.”

 

“Aww, baby boy! I didn’t steal it from ya, you had it poking out of your pocket and it must have  _ slipped _ right into my hand,” Wade says as he holds out the bow tie, shaking it again. 

 

Peter rolls his eyes and grabs the end that’s hanging from Wade’s hand, a little surprised when instead of letting go of it the other man uses Peter’s grip on the fabric to reel him in and wrap his free arm around his waist. “ _ Oh _ ,” Wade’s hand settles low on Peter’s back and he’s feeling a little out of his depth here, he hadn’t expected to see Wade as Peter Parker ever again yet here he is, supposedly returning his bow tie and  _ in his apartment _ . He can’t help himself as he looks up into the white eyes of Wade’s mask, licking his lips as he says, “I don’t think you’re here to return my bow tie.”

 

Wade shrugs and slips the hand on Peter’s back a little lower, his fingertips _just_ brushing the top of Peter’s ass. “Maybe I am, maybe you just look so _delicious_ in your pajamas that I can’t help myself,” he sounds teasing and Peter thinks he _must_ _be_ because he’s currently rocking Eeyore print pajama bottoms and his oldest and rattiest t-shirt, one that had belonged to Uncle Ben before--well, _before._

 

“I’m a  _ mess _ ,” Peter huffs out a laugh and tugs on the bow tie until Wade relents and lets go of the fabric. Peter doesn’t back away from Wade though and instead tosses the tie toward his pile of dirty clothes before he wraps his arms around the taller man’s shoulders, resting his hands on the back of his neck. 

 

“Not to  _ me _ ,” Wade argues, dropping his now free hand to curve against Peter’s hip bone, “But if I had known you’d be so accommodating I would have stopped by earlier.” And that makes Peter flush a deep red, his ears burning as he realizes that he has just kind of turned to goo in the face of Wade, not even putting up a shadow of a fight as he was pulled in close. 

 

Peter should be more annoyed by the fact that Wade hacked a system to find out where he lives because that could have easily been the Avenger’s files on Spider-Man and he’s not explicitly  _ listed _ as the guy but...it definitely wouldn’t be too hard to connect the dots and realize that Peter is Spider-Man if you knew  _ how _ to connect the dots. Which Peter thinks Wade would figure out in a  _ heartbeat _ if he put his overactive mind to it. “I didn’t think you’d want to see me again,” Peter admits quietly, ducking his head and gazing at how broad Wade’s shoulders are in his Deadpool suit, “I’m not anything special and I’m  _ sure _ that you can find--that you  _ have _ someone that’s more interesting than  _ I  _ am.”

 

“You’re the most interesting thing in the  _ world _ , Peter Parker,” Wade corrects and Peter can’t help but preen a little at the affection in his tone, “Why wouldn’t I want to see you again?”

 

“Because I’m a twenty-year old  _ mess _ that was probably only good for a wedding day hook-up,” Peter says, grimacing at the truth of the statement. 

 

Wade’s hand travels the last few inches and he gropes Peter’s ass lightly, making Peter shiver against him and push forward into his chest just a bit. “You might be a mess but I’m  _ Deadpool _ , ain’t no one messier than the original, baby boy,” he sounds amused but Peter can’t tell for sure because he can’t  _ see his face _ . 

 

_ I should tell him, but if I do he’ll  _ **_leave_ ** _ ,  _ Peter thinks a little sadly that even if Wade  _ didn’t _ leave he wouldn’t be staying for Peter but for  _ Spider-Man _ and Peter’s never hated himself more than as he’s thinking that. Wade wouldn’t use him, he knows this  _ logically _ but as his brain shoves memory after memory of Wade hitting on Spider-Man to the forefront of his mind he can’t help but press his face against Wade’s shoulder. “I’m glad you’re here,” he says into the leather instead, his hands moving to grip Wade’s shoulders tightly as he presses himself as close as he can to the other man. 

 

“I didn’t come to return your bow tie,” Wade says finally which makes Peter laugh heartily and pull back just enough to look into Wade’s masked face, “You caught me.”

 

Peter feels his heart beat in his throat as he asks, “Why  _ did _ you show up then?”

 

Wade’s hands  _ both _ settle on Peter’s ass and he’s hitched up Wade’s body like he weighs  _ nothing, _ having to wrap his legs around Wade’s waist so that he doesn’t feel like he’s going to be dropped. “Figured I’d shoot my shot, see if you really wanted to let me fuck this tight little ass of yours like you seemed to at the tower,” Wade says, sounding light even as Peter’s breathing stutters and his hands clench tight on Wade’s shoulders. 

 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Peter says without a second thought, biting his bottom lip before he adds shyly, “I have a request though.”

 

Wade’s hands are solid on his ass, kneading the muscle and making Peter want to melt against him as he says, “Anything.”

 

Peter knows it’s stupid but...but he wants to be able to  _ see Wade’s face _ when he fucks him. Or at least a  _ part _ of his face, the bottom part, so that Peter can feel Wade’s mouth on his while his cock is pressing into him because it’s something he’s  _ dreamed _ about, ever since the first time he saw Wade’s stupidly full lips as Spider-Man on a roof eating day old Chinese food of questionable origin. He takes one hand off of Wade’s shoulder and taps the very tip of his nose as he asks, “Can you fold your mask up to here? I want--I want to be able to kiss you but I also want to be able to  _ see _ , so I don’t want to have to keep my eyes closed when we’re kissing.” Wade freezes against him so Peter feels the need to remind the other man, “I saw your cock and didn’t run away screaming.”

 

“That’s true,” Wade admits as Peter lowers his hand from the tip of his nose to the very bottom of his mask, the seam where it meets the neckline of his suit.

 

“In  _ fact _ ,” Peter teases as he curves his hand against Wade’s jaw, sweeping his thumb against his mask covered cheek, “I believe I was  _ so _ into your cock that I came in my pants for a second time like a goddamn  _ teenager _ .” He presses forward and places a kiss over the leather on Wade’s cheek before he drags his mouth to where he can see the outline of Wade’s ears, smirking as he says, “C’mon, just the  _ tip _ ...of your nose.”

 

Wade cackles and Peter is happy to feel his entire body relax against him, his hands going back to massaging Peter’s ass like they never stopped. “Fine, just the tip,” Wade agrees, sounding nervous.

 

Peter can’t believe his luck! He was sure that Wade was going go give him a hard no, maybe even  _ leave _ just for asking. Peter’s hands are shaking from excitement as he hooks his thumbs under the edge of Wade’s mask, rolling it up slowly until it’s resting a little below the bridge of his nose, leaving Wade’s chin and jaw exposed to Peter’s gaze. Wade’s mouth is just as soft and pouty up close as it is when they’re eating on the roof and he can’t help but press his thumb hesitantly against his bottom lip, barely noticing the scarring. 

 

“I know it’s--”

 

“Shush,” Peter doesn’t want to hear it so he presses his thumb a little harder into Wade’s bottom lip to get him to stop before he starts, “It’s  _ wonderful _ . In  _ fact _ , your mouth is  _ so  _ wonderful that I’m basking in it and to do that you need to not talk shit about yourself, please, you’ll ruin the  _ mood _ .”

 

Peter imagines that if he could see Wade’s eyes he’d be rolling them but instead he tilts his head just enough that Peter’s thumb slips into his mouth, Wade’s teeth nipping at the tip in a move that Peter feels down to his  _ toes _ . Peter hears himself make a needy noise and he slips his thumb out of Wade’s mouth, dragging the wet finger across his cheek as he presses forward and kisses Wade  _ hard _ . 

 

It must be the right move because Wade’s grip on his ass tightens and he deepens the kiss, his tongue sweeping against Peter’s bottom lip as Peter twitches his hips forward, his cock hard and pressing against Wade’s stomach as he opens his mouth slightly, groaning into the kiss. “I want--” Peter has to pause to kiss Wade again because he  _ can _ , because Wade’s mouth is  _ pretty _ and  _ there _ , “--fuck me, please, on my bed if you’d be so kind.” He tilts his head toward the bed he had vacated to open the window and Wade closes the distance in less than a handful of steps, dropping Peter onto the futon gently and following him as the frame creaks ominously. 

 

“Is this thing gonna make it?” Wade asks jokingly as he settles between Peter’s thighs, his hands curling around the back of Peter’s thighs as he splays them wide, inviting Wade closer as he bites his lip. 

 

“I’m not hopeful, but I am  _ definitely _ willing to find out together,” Peter answers honestly, curving a hand around the back of Wade’s neck and tugging him forward and down until he’s hovering above Peter, only a handful of inches from his face. He takes a few moments to study the bit of Wade’s face that he can see, rubbing a thumb over the scarring and pockmarks that line Wade’s jaw, his touch gently because he realizes that he’s not sure if they’re sore or if they just  _ look _ sore. He leans up and kisses Wade gently, nipping at his bottom lip before he asks, “Does it hurt?”

 

“Only on days that end in -y,” Wade says as he presses his hips against Peter’s, “I’m kidding, mostly, I have good and bad days like anything else I suppose.”

 

Peter hums a little in understanding and rests both hands on Wade’s jaw, his thumbs meeting on his chin.  _ I love you _ , he thinks as he glances between the white of Wade’s mask and his mouth,  _ please love me back _ . 

 

Peter feels ridiculous and surges up to kiss the other man so that he doesn’t do anything  _ stupid _ like say that shit out loud. That would only fuck up this perfectly good moment, really, and  _ besides _ , he doesn’t  _ care _ if Wade loves him or not because this will probably never happen again and Peter decides in that moment that he’s going to enjoy this as it happens and then have his crisis later. 

 

He just hopes his  _ heart _ hops on that same processing procrastination train. 

 

Wade’s hands move from the mattress to the hem of Peter’s shirt, tugging it off and dropping it over the side of the futon. “ _ Jesus _ , who knew  _ this _ was what you were hiding under your shirt,” he says in what Peter thinks sounds like amazement, his cheeks flushing hotly as Wade drags his glove clad hands down his chest and back up again. 

 

And that’s,  _ oh _ , Peter arches off the mattress as Wade’s thumb and forefinger pinch first his left and then his right nipples, Peter wants to feel Wade’s  _ hands _ . “Wade I--” he chokes on a moan as Wade drops his mouth to his collarbone, digging his teeth in hard and making Peter’s  _ toes curl _ , “--your gloves, I wanna feel your hands,  _ please _ .” Peter isn’t above begging and he’s getting ready to do it, already mentally cobbling together the argument he wants to use, as Wade leans away from him, looking down at him sprawled shirtless on the mattress. 

 

He opens his mouth and is about to start his babbling when Wade starts peeling the gloves off, dropping them over the edge of the futon as he keeps eye contact with Peter. “You want a lot of things, baby boy, what are you willing to do to  _ get _ them?” The first touch of Wade’s bare hands on Peter’s skin is enough to make him arch off the mattress, pleasure coiling in his gut as Wade’s fingers brush lightly up his stomach and across his chest. 

 

“ _ Anything _ ,” Peter answers a little wildly, grabbing one of Wade’s wrists gently and bringing his hand up to his mouth, wrapping his lips around Wade’s middle finger and sucking  _ hard _ , scraping his teeth just barely against the tip and moaning at the taste of sweat and leather and  _ Wade _ that blooms across his tongue. 

 

Wade tisks at him even as he presses his finger deeper into Peter’s mouth, pressing his index finger in as well and resting them both against the flat of Peter’s tongue. Peter curls his tongue between the two fingers in his mouth as his hips rotate up, trying to find some friction. “That’s a dangerous thing to say to me,” Wade says, his voice harsh and deep and Peter shivers as Wade presses his fingers deeper into his mouth, nearly choking him. 

 

Peter’s pretty aware, in a logical way, that saying you’ll do  _ anything _ for  _ Wade Wilson _ is, in fact, probably a  _ very _ bad idea but Peter trusts this man with his  _ life _ (well,  _ Spider-Man _ trusts  _ Deadpool _ with his life which is both the same thing and completely different) so it’s irrevocably  _ true _ . He groans around the fingers that are nearly in his throat and wraps his legs around Wade’s waist, squeezing his hips with his thighs and rolling his own hips again. Wade eases his fingers out of Peter’s mouth and drags them down his chin, to his throat and then his chest, Wade’s head ducking as his mouth follows the same trail. 

 

When Wade’s teeth clamp down gently on Peter’s nipple the sound Peter lets out would be embarrassing if he wasn’t so far gone already, his cock throbbing and ass aching to be filled by Wade’s cock. “ _ Lube _ , the lube is in that drawer,  _ please _ ,” Peter flails in a halfhearted way toward the lopsided bedside table, the only drawer already sitting half open. 

 

“So impatient,” Wade teases as he reaches into the drawer, grabbing the bottle and, “--the label is wet?”

 

Peter’s cheeks flush a deep crimson and he stutters out  _ why _ . “I took it in the shower with me when I got home from-- _ when I got home _ \--because I couldn’t stop  _ thinking about your cock _ . Haven’t been able to stop thinking about it since the wedding and I just,” Peter has to pause as Wade presses the heel of the hand not holding the bottle against Peter’s cock, “I needed something to fill me up while I jacked off.”

 

Wade groans and drops the lube on the mattress by Peter’s hip as he leans down and kisses him  _ hard _ . Peter curls his arms around Wade’s shoulders and can’t manage to feel too embarrassed because Wade is  _ finally _ pressing their hips together and Peter could  _ cry _ from how good it feels. “Was it just fingers?” Wade asks, his lips brushing Peter’s soft enough that it makes him shiver. 

 

“No, I--” and _this_ is the embarrassing part, “--I have a dildo that sticks to the shower wall and I fucked myself with that, thinking about _you_ the entire time.” He actually thinks it’s _still_ _stuck to the wall_ which was an error on his part because he feels equal parts of shame and more turned on than he’s ever been in his _life_ just thinking about it. 

 

Peter must have said  _ something _ right because Wade is pulling away from him but only long enough to get Peter’s pants off him and onto the floor before he undoes his own belt and fly, Peter’s cock already leaking against his stomach as he watches Wade’s fingers fumble with his zipper. “You’re a  _ menace _ ,” Wade says, his deep voice working to knot Peter’s stomach up more as he settles back between his legs. 

 

His thighs spread on their own and he feels Wade’s hand snake between the two of them, his fingers ghosting over his cock as they head for his ass. “ _ Please _ ,” Peter manages to choke out as Wade’s fingers brush against his entrance, the tips of two fingers breaching just  _ slightly _ and making him keen and twist his hands in the sheet beneath him. 

 

“Oh my  _ God _ ,” Wade sounds amazed as he moves his hand away from Peter’s ass, curling his fingers around the base of his cock instead, “You were  _ serious _ .” And yeah, Peter was serious but this was absolutely not the first time he’s done it, not the first time he’s fucked himself against the shower wall thinking about Wade goddamn Wilson and his cock and hard body and stupidly amazing fucking personality. Wade kisses him hard enough that Peter feels lightheaded when he breaks the kiss, one hand gripping Wade’s shoulder and the other curled around the back of his head as he’s asked, “How do you want to do this?”

 

“I want to see you,” is his immediate answer, the one he doesn’t even have to  _ think _ about because he’s had too many dreams about Wade fucking him to  _ not _ want to see the real thing. He leans up and kisses Wade slow and dirty before he decides, shivering as he says quietly, “I want to ride you, want to feel you  _ deep _ .”

 

Wade groans and shifts his hands on Peter’s body, flipping them so fast that Peter’s surprised the futon doesn’t snap under the sudden motion. Peter can’t help it, he laughs and presses his face to Wade’s bare throat as he realizes what’s happened and what’s  _ about _ to happen. “Lube me,” Wade says as Peter lifts his head, watching him wiggle his fingers at him which mostly makes him laugh again, quiet and fond this time. Which is  _ terrifying _ because Peter thinks that Wade can hear the  _ I love you _ that’s hidden in his laugh and the gentle way he looks at him as he squirts the lube onto Wade’s fingers. 

 

Peter ducks down to kiss Wade as he straddles his hips, Wade’s newly lubed fingers tracing around his entrance and making his back arch a bit at the chill. First one and then two fingers slide home  _ easily _ as Peter’s still loose and open from his shower, his breath catching as Wade twists his fingers gently. “So good,” Peter breathes out, having to break the kiss to catch his breath, “Wade, you’re  _ so good _ .”

 

Wade groans and Peter wonders if that’s a thing for Wade but he doesn’t wonder about it for  _ long _ because the man beneath him is easing a third finger into Peter’s ass and it’s too good for words. Which might be why the noise Peter makes is definitely  _ not _ words, ducking his head to mouth at Wade’s jaw and throat, nearly mewling at the stretch and slight burn that three fingers is causing. “Can’t wait to see how you look sitting on my cock, baby boy, you’ll be so tight for me, so  _ pliant _ ,” Peter feels Wade start to scissor his fingers slightly and he sits up, arching his back as he struggles to get Wade’s cock out of his pants. 

 

Wade lets out a breathy laugh as he removes his fingers from Peter’s ass, which allows Peter to scoot down his thighs just enough that with Wade lifting his hips the two of them are able to pull Wade’s suit pants down to rest just under his cock and balls. Peter’s  _ not _ happy to be off of Wade’s fingers but when Wade’s cock is finally free he can’t find it in himself to complain too much, especially as he ducks down, licking a fat stripe up the underside of Wade’s cock. 

 

Peter wraps his lips around the tip of Wade’s cock and then frowns as he’s pulled up by a strong grip in his hair. “You do that and I won’t last very long at all,” Wade says, his tone warning and enough to make Peter bite his lip hard enough to sting. He can still taste Wade in his mouth as he’s manhandled into place, his cock throbbing as Wade squirts more lube into his palm, his arm wrapping around Peter’s waist so that he can reach his own cock. 

 

Peter hears the wet sound of Wade’s hand on his cock, feeling the slick head brush against his ass and he feels like he needs to pinch himself because this has  _ got _ to be a dream. He ducks down and kisses Wade, slow and dirty, as he shifts his hips back and hovers over Wade’s cock. He reaches a hand between them and grabs the base of Wade’s cock, knocking his hand off and away as he presses the blunt head to his hole, gasping into the kiss when it breaches the tight ring of muscle. “ _ Fuck _ ,” he whispers as he breaks the kiss, pressing his forehead against Wade’s broad shoulder and sinking further down, the sharp sting enough to bring him away from the edge enough that he’s not gonna come  _ instantly _ but it’s still a very near thing.  _ Especially _ when Wade’s hands tighten on his hips and his jaw drops slightly, Peter’s hands settling on his chest and digging into the leather of his suit. 

 

“Oh baby boy, you look so good taking my cock like this,” Wade murmurs, his hands rubbing up and down Peter’s back as he does his best not to cry at the sensation. It’s too much and not enough all at once, his hips working as he bottoms out, letting out a sharp breath as he sits up completely, looking down at Wade splayed beneath him. 

 

It’s a  _ sight _ , Wade’s hands tight on his hips and his throat working as Peter spreads his his fingers on his chest. “Feels good, feels  _ so _ good,” Peter babbles a bit, his eyes fluttering but not staying shut because he wants to see Wade, wants to remember this moment because he’s sure that this won’t happen again, “You look so good,  _ fuck _ , I’ve wanted this--”  _ For what feels like forever _ . 

 

“You’re a goddamn  _ dream _ ,” Wade’s voice is ragged and his fingers are pinpoints of pressure against Peter’s hips and Peter can’t help the noise he makes in the back of his throat as he lifts up slightly before dropping back down on Wade’s cock. 

 

Peter watches Wade bite his lip and wishes he could see the rest of his face, his  _ eyes _ , wishes he could feel Wade’s chest under his hands as he digs his nails into the soft leather of his suit. “I want to feel you,” Peter very nearly whines, his head bowing as Wade fucks up into him, his eyes nearly rolling back at the force. It’s so good, so much better than Peter had even managed to  _ dream of _ , those dark dreams where he slipped to his knees on a rooftop and begged Wade to fuck him, Spider-Man suit and all. 

 

Wade drags his hands down Peter’s thighs and back up again, gripping his hips as he fucks up harder, his boots squeaking against the arm or the futon that’s at his feet. The sound is loud in Peter’s ears even though he knows a normal person might not hear it, his fingers digging in harder is he rotates his hips, his breathing harsh and loud in the quiet of the night. “Feel me enough now?” Wade asks, sounding cocky even as Peter bends forward, slotting their mouths together so that he doesn’t do something stupid like use his super strength and rip the leather off of Wade’s goddamn body. 

 

“You know--what I mean,” he huffs out between kisses, his hands shifting up to grab on to Wade’s shoulders as the man beneath him makes him very nearly see stars as one of the hands that was on Peter’s hips sneaks behind him, Wade’s fingers brushing against the rim of Peter’s stretched hole. He keens out a noise that would be embarrassing if he had it in him to feel shame right at the moment before he says, “Skin, wanna feel your  _ skin _ .”

 

“Okay Buffallo Bill,” Wade responds, dragging his hands over every bit of Peter that he can reach, which makes Peter feel like he’s being petted like a  _ dog _ but also? The texture of Wade’s fingers against his skin is ratcheted up to  _ eleven _ because of the sex and Peter’s senses being turned up as high as they can get so it feels  _ amazing _ . 

 

It takes him longer than he’d like to admit to get the Silence of the Lambs reference but he’s currently being fucked so well he’s surprised his brain hasn’t  _ melted out of his ears _ so Peter thinks he has a fine reasoning for it. “I’m not asking to put lotion on it,” he breathes out, grinding down on Wade and wringing a curse from the other man, “I just want to  _ feel you _ .”

 

Peter sucks in a breath when Wade flips them again, his back hitting his mattress and his fingers digging into Wade’s shoulders as his legs wrap around his waist. “Maybe another time,” Wade says and it sounds a bit like a promise as he drags his mouth against Peter’s jaw, nipping at the sensitive skin just under his ear. 

 

His stomach flips happily and Peter lasts a whole forty seconds after Wade says that because that implies there’s gonna  _ be another time _ and the obscene moan he lets out as Wade’s cock presses against his prostate and sends a zing up his spine makes his cheeks flush a deep red as he comes all over himself. Wade groans and feels like he’s trying to pull away so Peter tightens his grip on the other man, his ankles locking at the small of Wade’s back as his hands curl against the back of his neck. “Don’t leave,” Peter says as he tries to catch his breath, the words tumbling out before he can stop them, “I mean--I wanna feel you come in me, please.” He clenches around Wade’s cock and sighs as he starts grinding into him, and Peter appreciates that he’s keeping his thrusts shallow because he doesn’t know if he can come again tonight. 

 

“You’re gonna be the death of me, baby,” Wade mumbles against Peter’s throat and he can’t help but snort out a bit of a hysterical laugh because if anyone is gonna die here it’s  _ Peter _ , the idiot that’s too much of a coward to just come clean and tell Wade that’s he’s Spider-Man. 

 

“You can’t die,” he says instead, tilting Wade’s head back so that he can pull him into a filthy kiss, Peter’s tongue pressing against Wade’s lightly as he does his best to not think too hard about the aftermath of what’s going on. Peter’s going to be  _ fucked _ after this night, and he  _ definitely _ won’t be able to just  _ get over _ Wade like he had really been hoping would happen. 

 

_ Not _ , he thinks as he ends the kiss, pressing his nose against Wade’s,  _ that Peter’s done so well getting over Wade Wilson before tonight anyway _ . 

 

“C’mon,” he murmurs instead of what he really wants to, “Want you to come for me, Wade, wanna make you feel as good as you make me feel.” And that’s maybe a little too much of a glimpse into his soul but it seems to work for Wade because the next moment he’s being kissed into the mattress and he can feel Wade coming in him, which makes his own cock twitch in interest even though there’s very little likelihood of him getting hard again because of his first round in the shower. 

 

It’s Peter’s turn to run his hands over all of Wade that he can reach, his hands tracing over the other man’s spine and the straps on his suit as he and Wade continue kissing. Wade pulls away after a few moments, Peter chasing his mouth until the other man laughs lightly, sitting back on his heels and easing his cock out of Peter. Peter grimaces slightly at the feeling of Wade pulling away and then shifts on the mattress as the come starts leaking out and ugh, having someone come in your ass always sounds much more romantic in the moment than it feels at the  _ end _ of the moment. 

 

Wade’s hands are gentle on Peter’s thighs as he rubs at them, “I’ll go grab a towel, where’s your bathroom?”

 

Peter’s cheeks flush and he shakes his head, nodding toward the kitchen, “Just grab a paper towel from the roll, I’m not letting you see my masturbation corner in the shower!”

 

Wade snorts out a laugh and pushes off of the futon, tucking himself back into his pants as he turns to walk into the kitchen. Peter uses the few moments it takes him to cross the room to watch Wade’s back, tracing the line of his hips and thighs with his eyes and wondering for a moment if Wade would let  _ him _ fuck him. If he hadn’t just come his brains out Peter might get hard again just at the thought but he  _ did _ so his cock only manages a slight twitch. 

 

“You look good like this, babe,” Wade says as he comes back with a handful of paper towels, crouching next to the futon and wiping Peter down. It’s a little scratchy and Peter feels his cheeks heat up because Wade’s  _ taking care of him _ , it’s obnoxiously one of his daydreams. 

 

Peter’s about to say something witty and sharp he’s sure except he yawns so hard his jaw cracks as Wade finishes wiping between his legs. “You’re too kind,” he says, rolling onto his side and watching as Wade laughs lightly and stands up. 

 

“I’ll get out of your hair,” he says, tossing the paper towels toward the trash can and actually making it, a move that makes Peter insanely jealous because he might have amazing coordination when it comes to dodging a bullet or a fist but he is no good at  _ anything _ resembling a sport. Even trash can basketball. 

 

Peter reaches out and grabs Wade’s wrist, “You could stay, if you want.”

 

“I shouldn’t,” Wade denies but Peter senses that maybe there’s some hesitation on his part, “You’re tired and I shouldn’t have come here in the first place.”

 

Peter pulls his arm until he’s got Wade bending over the futon. He pushes up onto his elbow and kisses him probably too sweetly, making a slight noise in the back of his throat as Wade breaks the kiss. “I wanted you to be here,” Peter admits, “I had... _ hoped _ that you would track me down but I uh, I didn’t think you would  _ care _ that much about me so I wasn’t counting on it.”

 

Wade gently pries Peter’s hand off of his wrist and gives his fingers a squeeze before he places his hand on the mattress. “Who  _ wouldn’t _ care about you but I’m a bad idea, kid, you don’t want someone like  _ me _ darkening your windowsill,” he says it quietly and doesn’t give Peter time to argue, crossing the room and slipping out of the window before he can even get his thoughts together enough to argue with the mercenary. 

 

It doesn’t stop him from stumbling off of the futon and toward the window, naked as a jaybird, to try and catch a glimpse of Wade as he climbs down the fire escape. He doesn’t close the window until he hears Wade’s boots hit the cement of the alley below and when he turns back toward the futon he catches sight of Wade’s gloves on top of his pajama pants on the ground. 

 

Peter feels ridiculous but his heart skips a beat and he grabs them, slipping his sweats back on before he climbs back onto the mattress, shifting around until he’s under the comforter and he’s got Wade’s gloves pressed to his face, breathing in the smell of leather and gun powder and  _ Wade _ . 

 

He thinks, as he turns into his pillow and tucks the gloves under it, that it’s  _ his _ turn to do some tracking. 

**Author's Note:**

> extremely self indulgent fic because i wanted boning in tony's lab and wade to wear a goddamn velvet top hat


End file.
